Rick Morales And The Olympians
by demigod2300
Summary: Rick Morales is a normal 16 year old kid right? Wrong! He is a demigod an a powerful one at that. Follow Rick and his friends Steven , Matt, and Drew as they go on adventures together! Rated T Just In Case
1. My Teacher The Cyclops

**Chapter One: My Teacher The Cyclops**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan if I was why the hell would I be on FanFiction?**

**A/N This is my first story and if your reading it then I hope you enjoy it.**

**I welcome constructive criticism. But I will send all flamers straight to Tartarus!**

"Rick, wake up" said my annoying Biology teacher, Mr. Kerr, right in the middle of a very good dream. Hi, I am Ricardo Morales but call me Rick unless you want to die a slow and painful death, I am a sixteen year old sophomore and I currently go to school West Boca High in Boca Raton, FL.

I'm 5'8 and weigh 155lbs with jet black hair cut into an unspiked mohawk, brown skin, and the blackest eyes you will ever see. I have both ears and my cartilage pierced with black studs in all of them. I'm wearing a tight plain black shirt, with black ripped jeans, and black nikes with a silver nike sign.

"I'm up. I'm up" I said, while still trying to sleep. "Please name all the ecosystems I just told you guys." Mr. Kerr said. I just said stupidly "Uhhh..." "Exactly." he said.

God I hate him, he always manages to find ways to make me look dumb just because I have ADHD and dyslexia. We were halfway through class when my ADHD started to act up and I asked to leave and go to the bathroom.

When I walked into the hallway I saw two kids walking toward me. The one nearest to me was tan and had black hair. He was about my height and had seagreen eyes. He was wearing khakis with a shirt that was the exact same color of his eyes.

The other kid also had black hair but with electric blue eyes. He was about 5'10 and had light skin. He was wearing jeans with a blue shirt on.

They both approached me like they were looking for me. I naturally backed up and asked "Is there a problem?" Ready for a fight I clenched my fists.

The one with the electric blue eyes said "No. Are you Ricardo Morales?" "Yea. Who's asking?" I replied.

Blue-eyes said "My name is Steven Green and this" he points to his friend "is Matt Smith and we need you to come with us."

Before I could answer my teacher, Mr. Kerr came out of the class room and said "I thought I smelled half-bloods."

The amazing thing about it was that my teacher was growing taller and taller. He started at like 6'3 but ended at at least 8'6 and he no longer had two eyes now he had one big one right in the middle of his forehead.

That's when I realized my teacher was a cyclops. Instead of freaking out, the two kids, Steven and Matt, said "shit" in unison and suddenly Steven had a sword in his right hand and a shield in the other.

Steven charged the cyclopes who swatted him out of the way with one giant arm. By now a trident had appeared in Matt's hands.

When the cyclops ran at us Matt pushed me out of harms way and held the trident in both hands. Just when it seemed the cyclops was going to smash into him Matt jumped aside and stuck his trident into the cyclops.

It screamed in pain, grabbed the trident and thew it behind him. I started backing up defenseless and the cyclops swung at me, I tried to dodge it but it hit my side with brutal force.

I heard something crack and coughed up blood. I figured at least two or three ribs were broken because I was in agonizing pain.

Steven got up dropped his shield, and charged the cyclops from behind. He jumped on it's back and stabbed it repeatedly until the cyclops turned to dust.

I thought I was crazy and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Matt and Steven asking me if I was ok.

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL GET COOKIES INSTANTLY!!!!!!!**


	2. Camp Half Blood

**Chapter Two: Camp Half-Blood**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan if I was why the hell would I be on FanFiction?**

**A/N This is my first story and if your reading it then I hope you enjoy it.**

**I welcome constructive criticism. But I will send all flamers straight to Tartarus!**

I woke up in a bed and immediately wondered how I got there. I realized I was in a large room with no windows and 9 other beds exactly like mine but without anyone in them.

That's when I remembered what happened at school. I heard footsteps, then the door opened and the kid named Steven came in. When he realized I was awake he said "Good morning sleeping beauty. You scared us you've been out of it for two days straight."

"Two days!" I yelled. Steven said "Yea. Here drink this while I go get Chiron." He handed me a glass of some dark liquid to drink and I suddenly realized how thirsty I was and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

It tasted amazing and like a Oreo Cookie MacFlurry from MacDonalds. When Steven came back into the room he was accompanied by a man in a wheelchair. The man looked to be in his thirties with brown hair and a beard.

"Hello Ricardo. I am Chiron."said the man in the wheelchair. "Umm. Hi can either of you tell me where I am?" I replied.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. "Camp what?" I said. "Camp Half-Blood. It is a place for people like Steven and yourself. You guys are demigods, the children of gods and mortals. Do you know Greek Mythology?"

"Do you mean like Hades, Zeus, Poseidon and all the other gods?" By now I was getting freaked out. "Yes, well everything you know about it isn't myth its real and you Ricardo are a son of one of those gods." He replied calmly as if he were actually telling the truth.

"Your crazy. I'm a regular 16 year old kid." I replied immediately. "Well then how do you explain the cyclops that attacked you or how Steven and Matt had those weapons?"

"I don't know. Ok, lets say I believe you that it's all real I want proof." I said getting more and more freaked out by the second.

Chiron just said "Ok" and stood up. As he was standing up I realize his whole lower body was that of a stallion. When he stood at full height I saw that he was not a man at all but a centaur from myth and from the waist down he had the body of a white stallion.

"Uhh you're a centaur." I said stupidly. "Yes, I am Chiron trainer of Greek heroes. Now do you believe me?" "Uh-huh" I replied still amazed at the sight before me.

"Well then, I must take my leave i'll leave you with Steven. He'll show you around camp and take you to the Hermes cabin where you will be staying until your claimed." And with that he turned around and galloped out of the room giving me no chance to ask him questions.

"Um, what does he mean by claimed?" I asked Steven. "Oh, he just means when your godly parent claims that you are their son." "Oh ok"

"Well I think I should start showing you around. Right now, we are in the Big House's infirmary." Steven said while reaching out his hand to try to help me up. As soon as I stood up I got very dizzy and realized how weak I was right now.

"What's the Big House?" I asked Steven as we were leaving the infirmary. "It's the main administrative building at Camp Half-Blood, Mr. D , Chiron, and other Camp Half-Blood staff members usually have their meetings there and it also serves as the infirmary for the camp." he replied.

We came out of the Big House and on one side I saw 13 cabins lined up in a big U-shape. While Steven gave me a tour of the camp I also saw a big mess hall with tables in it. There was also an archery range, a sword fighting arena, an amphitheater, a rock wall that also spews fake lava, a lake you can race canoes in, a chariot racing track, volleyball courts, and a forest.

This camp had everything. He also explained that each cabin represented a god or goddess, and that I would stay in the Hermes cabin because he is the god of travelers. "Most of the demigods are arriving tomorrow because that's when the summer session starts."

"Ok. When do I start doing activities?" I asked. "Tomorrow me and Matt are gonna go with you and teach you all of the activities to see what you're good at and maybe get a hint at who your godly parent is."he answered.

"Ok that sounds good. By the way who is your godly parent?" I asked him. "I am a child of the Big Three. I am Steven, son of Zeus!" He said while doing exaggerated hand motions and making sparks of lightning come out of his hands.

"Aren't you the dramatic one?" I replied. We both started laughing and after a while he showed me to the Hermes cabin and we went our separate ways.

When I entered the Hermes cabin I was greeted by who I was told was the senior son of Hermes a 18 year old guy named Chris. "Hello, my name is Chris Myers and I am the senior son of Hermes. Here is a sleeping bag for you and I suppose you don't have any clothes?"

"Hey I'm Rick and no, I was taken here while I was knocked out and I didn't get a chance to pack." I said. "Ok" he turned to boy around 12 years old and said "Phillip go see what you can steal from the camp store." "Do you have a certain color you want?" he asked me.

I replied "I've been told I look good in black." And with that Phillip left. " Dont worry he's not actually going to steal it I'll pay for it tomorrow but it's good practice for a son of Hermes." Chris said after Phillip left.

"Oh ok." I said relieved that if he got caught, he wouldn't get in trouble because of me. "you can sleep anywhere you want but there isn't much space this cabin usually has a lot of kids."

With that I went to the corner of the cabin, crawled into my sleeping bag and had a deep dreamless sleep.

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL GET CAKE INSTANTLY!!!!!!!**


	3. I Get Claimed!

**Chapter Three: I Get Claimed!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan if I was why the hell would I be on FanFiction?**

**A/N This is my first story and if your reading it then I hope you enjoy it.**

**I welcome constructive criticism. But I will send all flamers straight to Tartarus! **

When I got woken up by Chris at 7:50 a.m. I noticed that next to my sleeping bag there was a black wife-beater with black basket ball shorts with a silver line down the both sides. I quickly got changed and went outside for breakfast.

Chris made everyone line up to go to break fast by seniority so naturally I was last in line. We walked to the amphitheater I had seen the day before and sat down at one of the tables. Everyone was just getting there and Chris told me each cabin has a table where all members must sit at.

At the front of the amphitheater sat Chiron and a Pudgy man who looked in his thirties ,with a red nose, and bloodshot eyes. The man was wearing a tiger print jogging suit.

The man at then front cleared his throat and everything became quiet immediately. "Welcome back, though I can't say I'm happy to see any of you little brats, to another dreadful summer at Camp Half-Blood. For those of you newbies I am Dionysus the camp director but you'll call me Mr. D." Ok, well immortal god or not I did not like this Mr. D guy.

Then Chiron stood up in his centaur form and said to Mr. D "Thank you, Mr. D but i'll take it from here." Then he turned toward us and announced "Welcome all campers and young demigods both old and new! I'm Chiron as I'm sure you all know, and this is the first day of what I hope will be a wonderful summer session."

All the campers let out a cheer and Chiron raised his hands to quiet them. When the noise dies down Chiron continued " I am happy to announce that we have two new campers. Please welcome Andrew Moore and Ricardo Morales." I stood up and saw the kid next to me doing the same. He looked to be my age. He was 6'0 and had light brown hair with bright light brown eyes. He was wearing yellow basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"Today is Monday and Capture the Flag will be in four days time so on Friday, so everyone, train hard and I wish you all luck." Chiron said.

"Well now I know you must be hungry so without further ado, lets eat!" As soon as he said that all the plates filled up with whatever you wanted. I ordered a ham and cheese omelet, grape jelly toast, bacon and lemonade.

All of a sudden everyone stood up and formed a line by the fire. They started throwing the best pieces of their meals into the fire the person in front of me turned around and said "It's an offering to the gods throw in some food and pray."

When it came to be my turn I threw in one of my toasts and prayed._ Please whoever my father is please claim me. _Then I went back to the Hermes table and sat down and started eating. I turned towards Andrew and introduced myself "Hey I'm Ricardo Morales, but call me Rick." he replied "What's up, I'm Andrew Moore, call me Drew though."

Me and Drew really hit it off and after breakfast Steven and Matt came up to me and said "Andrew's gonna join us today is that ok?" I said "No problem here." Drew cut in and said "Please call me Drew."

We headed down toward the archery range while Steven and Matt explained to me and Drew the camp schedule. "Ok, so breakfast is at 8:00 a.m. sharp. Lunch is at 2:00 p.m. Dinner is at 7:00. In between breakfast and luch you have to take four classes of your choice. Each class is an hour and a half long."

I interrupted them and asked "What classes are there?"

"Well there are a whole bunch of classes. There is Arts & Crafts where you make your own weapons, The Obstacle Course, which is self explanatory, Sword Fighting, Archery, Canoe Racing, Chariot Racing, Wilderness Survival, Pegasus Riding, and also the Special Abilities class where you practice your unique abilities, for example I am a child of Poseidon so I can control water breathe under water and some other stuff, and in there I get to practice those abilities." said Matt.

"Yea but those are only the electives there are also the mandatory classes, Ancient Greek, History, Monsters Gods And Creatures, and Geography, which you must take to a day, so lets say I take History and Geography today then I have to take the other two tomorrow." concluded Steven.

"Wow, the electives sound awesome!" I said. "Yea but the mandatory classes sound like school and I hate school." added Drew. "As we were saying" continued Matt " four classes each one hour and a half long between breakfast and lunch, and after lunch two more classes. You have one hour of free time before curfew which is at 10:00 p.m. Any questions?" he finished.

"None here. How about you Drew?" I asked. "Nope, none from me either." "Well then, to the archery range!" I said and we all made our way there together. "Ok so, all we're gonna do is shoot a few arrows to see how good you guys are. Ok?" asked Steven.

"Yea, lets do it!" Drew said excitedly. I said "Ok lets start." They handed us two bows and a couple of arrows each and grabbed bows and arrows themselves. They taught us how to hold the bow, string it, and shoot an arrow.

We found out that I absolutely suck at archery. The first shot I took missed completely and so did the second. But I decided to quit after the third when I almost hit Chiron with an arrow. While I was apologizing to Chiron, Drew was making bulls-eye after bulls-eye with perfect aim.

"Wow!" Me Steven and Matt all said in unison. "Drew you are amazing" I said. "Yea, you're one of the best archers I've ever seen. Probably one of the best at camp!" said Matt. "Ok, where are we going next?" asked Steven.

"I wanna check out the sword fighting arena." I suggested. "Yea that's a good idea." Matt agreed." "Ok then, onward to the sword fighting arena!" Steven exclaimed.

On our way to the arena Steven asked me "So, is your mortal parent your mom or dad?" "My mom, how about you Drew?" "Same, my mom is my mortal parent." He answered. "Well that eliminates all the goddesses." Said Matt.

When we arrived at the arena they told us to pick sword we liked and meet inside the arena. After I Picked up a sword of medium length and weight I went inside and met up with all three of them. Steven had his sword in his hand and Matt had his trident.

"Ok, we're going to pair up and spar, Matt you're with Drew, I'll take Rick." Matt and Drew went to the far side of the arena and we began. "So, I want you do whatever you want I won't attack just defend. Go as hard as you want." he said.

"Ok,tell me when." I replied.

"Begin!" he yelled. And I charged him. I took an over head slash but he just lifted his blade and parried. I stabbed at him but he just brought his blade swinging it sideways and deflected my attack. I started going harder and every little while we would stop and he would correct my form or teach me an offensive or defensive technique.

After about ten minutes I started to feel that I was gaining ground. Now he had to go on the offensive too, and when he went to stab at me I sidestepped grabbed his wrist and yanked forward making him lose his balance and brought the tip of my blade to his neck.

I grinned realizing I had just won the match on my first time. Steven stepped back and said "You're good. Really good probably as good as me and I'm one of the best swordsmen at camp and you beat me. But that was only because I was going easy on you!"

Drew and Matt came walking over and Matt asked "So is he good?" "I'm very good, I just won the match. How about you Drew any good with a sword?" "He's decent." Matt answered.

Next, we went to Canoe Racing where I tipped over the canoe and Matt propelled me and Drew to the shore with his powers. Then we went to arts and crafts and me and Drew both screwed up the sword we were making.

On our way to The Obstacle Course I asked Steven and Matt about their weapons and Steven answered "They were gifts from our fathers my shield is called "Vrontí̱", it means Thunder,it expands from the watch I have on and it can take any damage while, my sword is called "Kerav̱nós", which means Thunderbolt ,it transforms from my brass knuckles, and it's charged with electricity."

"Yea, and my trident is called "Palirroïká kýmata" which means Tidal Wave, it expands from a can of mace, and it helps me channel my powers." Matt finished.

"Wow they're pretty kick-ass" Drew said awed by the weapons. "Yea." I agreed. "When do we get cool weapons?" We all laughed. The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. Both me and Drew made really good time on the Obstacle Course.

It was time for lunch. Me and Drew lined up at the end of the Hermes cabin line and walked to the amphitheater. Once again we made our offering to the gods and I said the same prayer. _Please whoever my father is please claim me._

After lunch we only had two more activities to try. We flew on the Pegasus (Drew almost fell off his) and then we raced on the chariots, me and Steven vs. Drew and Matt, neither won, after Drew shot an arrow at our chariot making a wheel pop out and making us crash, Steven threw a bolt of lightning at their chariot and it fell apart.

I went back with Drew to the Hermes cabin after to relax. We lounged and met the rest of our cabin mates.

By the time dinner started I was starving and ready to eat. But before we ate Chiron wanted to speak so he cleared his throat and when everyone quieted down he began "Hello campers, I just wanted to congratulate you guys on a great first day of what I hope to be an amazing summer session, sorry to make you wait but now the feasting can begin!" and with that everyone stood up and started to make offerings to their parents.

Drew was before me and no sooner than he threw part of his food into the fire than a a picture of a golden sun appeared above his head. There was loud cheering from the Apollo table and Drew left to sit with them.

It was my turn and I once again made the same prayer. _Please whoever my father is please claim me._ Then I threw the juiciest rib I had and there was a collective gasp from the amphitheater. When I looked above my head there was a black skull shinning above me.

I had finally been claimed. I was a child of the Big Three. I was a very powerful demigod. I was a son of Hades!

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL GET TWIZZLERS INSTANTLY!!!!!!!**


	4. Ceberus The Hellhound

Chapter Four: Ceberus The Hellhound

**A/N This is my first story and if your reading it then I hope you enjoy it.**

**I welcome constructive criticism. But I will send all flamers straight to Tartarus!**

Oh my gods! I had been claimed. But not only that I am a child of the Big Three. I am a powerful demigod!

I sat down, but not at the Hermes table, I sat down where I right fully belong. I sat down at the Hades table. Everyone was shocked that I, Rick Morales was a child of the Big Three.

That's when Steven Stood up came over and congratulated me saying "Wow, nice man! A child of Hades." Everyone started clapping and congratulating me. Drew said "Lucky!" while Matt said "I knew it all along!" "Sure Matt whatever you say." I replied and we all started cracking up.

"Ok, ok break it up everyone. Congratulations on being claimed. Also you have a visitor." Chiron said to me. I had a visitor who would visit me? "Who's here?" I asked him. He simply answered "Your dad." "What?!" I blurted out. "Yes, he is by your new cabin an requests to see you immediately." he replied. As I started walking out of the amphitheater Drew, Steven and Matt followed me. "Where are you going?" asked Drew. "I'm going to see my dad." I said as I walked away.

As I approached my new cabin I found that I liked it a lot better than the Hermes cabin, with its black exterior, the skull on the archway over the door and everything about it was better. There didn't use to be a Hades cabin it was recently added to avoid fighting between the gods. When I was close to the cabin I noticed a shadow by the door, it beckoned me closer.

When I was a few feet away the shadow stepped into the light. He was dressed in and all black three piece suit he had black hair and eyes so black he seemed not to have pupils, he looked to be in his thirties but I knew he was much older than that .

"Hello, my son," Hades said "I come to you to tell you that soon you will be in danger and I hope these gifts will help you in the days to come." He pulled out two rings as he said this and handed them to me. "Here are two weapons for you. One is called "Thánatos", which means Death, and transforms into a sword made of Stygian Iron. It will help you channel your powers, summon the dead, and is easier for my children to use. The other ring is called "Ostá", which means Bones, transforms into a shield." I put both rings on my middle fingers and asked "How do I get them to transform?" "All you have to do is touch the bottom of them and they will transform." he answered.

"I also have one more gift for you he is inside." He said as he made his way towards the door. As he was walking it looked as if the shadows clung to his suit. "He?" I asked . "Yes my list gift is a Hellhound cub. He was just born but he grows quickly. Here." He gave me a necklace with a skull on it "All you have to do is think of him and touch this and he will come to your aid."

When I walked in the room I was pounced on by a three feet tall black dog with bright red eyes. "Woah down boy!" I said while he was licking me. "What's his name?" I asked my father. "I have given him none so you could name him yourself. What are you going to call him?" He replied.

Hmmm. What do you call a Hellhound? Spot? Maybe Spike? Nah, I know! "Ceberus!" I yelled out loud. Immediately Ceberus got off me and sat as if he already knew his name. " Ceberus? I like it! Well I'm sorry son but I can't stay for that long, I must take my leave, and I will see you as soon as I can." He said. "Bye. Thanks for everything!" I said just as he disappeared.

I told Ceberus to stay, lay down and sleep which he did immediately, and I checked out my new cabins interior. I turned on the lights. The cabin was made of what looked like obsidian rock and had one bed only right now.

My bed had black covers with gray on it, next to my bed was an obsidian night stand with two drawers with clothes already in them another gift from my dad and a lamp on it. I walked back to the amphitheater.

I met up with Steven, and Matt and they asked "What happened?" I answered "Where's Drew? I don't want to say this twice." "He went to the Apollo cabin." Matt replied.

"Then Lets go get him." I said as I started to walk as we approached the Apollo cabin we saw Drew coming out with a beautiful, golden bow and a golden quiver filled with arrows on his back.

"Hey, I was just going to go find you guys. Look what my dad sent me!" He motioned to the bow and quiver."It's called "Kyr Pló̱ri̱" it means Sun Bow." He said excitedly. "Nice! But look at this."

I pressed Death and Bones and they transformed into a sword and a shield. They were both pure black and made of Stygian Iron. In the middle of the shield there was a silver skull design. And the sword had a skull where the blade and hilt met. Both weapons fit perfectly in my hands like they were crafted for me specially.

"The sword is called "Thánatos", which means Death, and is made of Stygian Iron. It helps me summon the dead and channel my powers and it's easier for children of Hades to use. The shield is called "Ostá", which means Bones, and is also made of Stygian Iron."

"Wow, those are sick." Steven said. "Yea." Matt agreed. "Yea, I know and I have one more gift." I concentrated really hard on Ceberus and then reached toward my neck and touched the skull necklace.

Before I even saw Ceberus I heard my friends gasp and scream and hears theur foot steps as they backed up. "Guys, this is Ceberus. My Hellhound." I said calmly as I petted his head.

"Well" said Matt "both of you guys are going to become stronger now." Why?" Me and Drew asked at the same time. Steven answered "Because the more a demigod know about himself the stronger you get."

"Really?" I asked. "Yep" Matt said. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm tired." "Yea, me too." Drew agreed. "Right. I' going to go back to my cabin". I said transforming my weapons to their original state.

I headed back towards my cabin feeling the happiest I've been in a while with Ceberus following closely at my heels. I stepped into my cabin, locked the door behind me and started stripping down to my boxers.

I laid down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold. That night I had a dream. It was my first demigod dream.

Us demigods don't have normal dreams, our dreams have meanings to them.

_We were in a cave. Drew, with his bow was shooting at a huge lion from afar, while Matt was battling it up front. _

_Behind the huge lion me and Steven were dueling a creature that has two heads one of them was a lion's while the other head was a goat's._

_It had the body of a lion and a goat mixed and had a snake for a tail._

_Behind all of us there was a snake woman watching the battle._

_Just then the lion Matt and Drew were fighting landed a blow on Matt and he cried out in pain. I turned around and the creature saw a chance to strike at me I turned around but it was too late. _

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL GET RICH INSTANTLY!!!!!!!**


End file.
